


Mituna ==> Wish

by twii2ted_8333335



Series: Homestuck Sexcanons [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Come Inflation, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Xeno, Xenobiology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twii2ted_8333335/pseuds/twii2ted_8333335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wish that Cronus was here to see this. This right here is perfect blackrom material, which proves that you can, in fact, hold up your end of a healthy hateship. You grin at the idea of being able to brag about this to that stupid fish fucker's face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mituna ==> Wish

**Author's Note:**

> So I tried basing it off of [this](http://homestucksexcanons.tumblr.com/post/76483411463) headcanon and I was told that I did pretty good but I'll let you decide on that.

You wish that Cronus was here to see this. This right here is perfect blackrom material, which proves that you can, in fact, hold up your end of a healthy hateship. You grin at the idea of being able to brag about this to that stupid fish fucker's face, and speed up in your thrusts, your excitement evident. The troll beneath you, one Kankri Vantas, lets out a long, loud and utterly satisfied moan, nails digging into your shoulders. His hips buck with yours, red gushing and coating both of your thighs as he suddenly hits his peak. You don't stop, don't even slow. You actually grin wider.

"Wow, already? 'M jutht gettinged started, bulge thlut." His eyes get really wide at that and you swell with pride at having roused him into trying to lecture you on triggers while you're still thoroughly fucking his sensitive nook into the platform. You look up at him through the thick mess of your hair and he stops attempting speech as he watches you look down at your conjoined bodies, then back to him. His lips are parted and giving off heavy gasps; his eyes are lidded again but what you can see of them is practically daring you to try what it is you're thinking.

So you do.

You slow to a stop momentarily so you can spread Kankri's legs and press your second bulge inside of him. You lean back so that you can watch his nook stretch to accommodate for the new intrusion, and his hands flail as they detach from their grips on your shoulders. He finds the sheets of the platform not long after, holding them so tightly in his hands that his claws rip the fabric a little. 

His nook is twitching and fluttering once you're fully inside him, bulges trying to twine around each other and rubbing every sensitive wall inside of the mutantblood. You think he might come again just from this. His bulge is lashing against his stomach, smearing material along his skin; his nook isn't trying to force you out of him. If anything, you think he might be trying to get you deeper. 

"You'really are a bulge thlut." You laugh a little, watching him squirm slightly, watching him try to get you to move. He isn't looking at you anymore, head tossed to the side, hair a mess, eyes shut. You feel an overwhelming need to claim, to have, to keep fill you and you resume fucking him at the pace you'd had before. He cries out in surprise but he doesn't complain, doesn't ask or beg you to stop. 

"I don't want anythone elthe taking you like thith. I want to bees the only oneth who fuckth you like thith." You growl at him in a sort of protective manner, showing him how serious you are about that statement despite how silly it sounds through your vocals. You're a little surprised when Kankri starts agreeing with loud shouts of "yes," and if he doesn't actually mean it well too bad. You've landed yourself a kismesis and good God, is Cronus going to be jealous as fuck. You got a kismesis before him that wasn't him, and you got Kankri Vantas to submit to you before he could. Hot damn.

Kankri brings you out of your thoughts when he orgasms, his nook tightening so quickly around your bulges that you spill over too. Red and yellow mix and pool around you two as you ride out your peaks together, a mess of slurry that you're probably going to make him clean up. Once he gets feeling back in his lower body. His legs are trembling as you set them down and pull out of him. His stomach is bulging from all the material setting inside of him. You grin and walk two fingers up it, making a happy little noise at the top. You've scaled the Vantas Mountain and survived.

You do take a little pity on him towards the end, and wind up helping him get all the material out of him and into a bucket, and getting him a little cleaner than he is. You need to clean off your thighs and legs anyway before they stain candy red. 

You kiss him before you leave, hard and sloppy and rushed. He pushes his hands into your hair and holds onto you like he's going to die if you leave. You like to think that means he enjoyed himself, that he actually liked being under you and with you. It just makes you so incredibly happy. 

Your goodbye kiss ends up turning into a make out session against a wall in his hive, you're so full of energy again just from that one thought. He pushes you away eventually, applauding your enthusiasm and stamina but he looks ready to sleep for several sweeps. He ends up shoving your helmet into your hands and pushing you out the door because otherwise you're going to be there for another perigee. 

"That wath fuckinged awethome."

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize so hard about how I made Mituna speak in this. If it's too hard to distinguish, I may change it but don't hold your breath. You may have to bear with it.
> 
> On a side note, this is my first time writing Mituna so I'm trying out different styles anyway.


End file.
